The Letter
by DGMSilverAirHead03
Summary: Dudley's eldest daughter gets an interesting visitor.


**A/N: **This is the prequel to a story I've got bouncing around in my head. Enjoy!

* * *

The Letter

* * *

Dudley Dursley was humming as he came downstairs. He led a comfortable life with an adoring wife, Kathleen and two lovely daughters and a cheerful son, Lila, Leanne and Leo.

When Dudley bent over to collect the mail and checked the front stoop for packages, he saw a curious sight. There was a sleek tawny owl sitting on the mailbox across the street. An old memory stirred in the back of his head, but he ignored it and picked up the package he knew was a birthday present for Lila from his parents.

He walked into the kitchen and smiled: Kathleen was placing a stack of waffles in front of Lila with an eleven candle stuck into it.

"Happy eleventh birthday, Lila," said nine-year-old Leanne and four-year-old Leo hugged her leg excitedly.

"Thanks Lee-lee," she said laughing. "And thanks for the waffles Mummy."

"Happy birthday darling," said Kathleen, smoothing Lila's light brown hair back.

"Look what I've found on the stoop Lila. It's a present from Grandma Petunia and Grandpa Vernon," said Dudley with a smile.

Lila smiled warily. "Dad, Grandpa always gets me weird presents…"

"I know, baby girl. But you'd best write him a thank you card anyway."

She giggled and nodded. Dudley patted her shoulder as he passed and took Leanne's braid out of her cereal bowl before taking a seat opposite Lila and between Leo and Kathleen. He started sorting the mail, absentmindedly stroking Kathleen's hand. He paused as he came to an envelope with heavy parchment. This was how it was addressed:

_Ms. Lila Lily Dursley_

_Third Bedroom to the Left_

_Number 8, Emancipation Boulevard_

_Little Whinging, Surrey._

Dudley flipped it over and saw a vaguely familiar seal. "Lila, dear. There's a letter for you."

He handed the letter over to his eldest daughter, who looked at it curiously.

"Who's it from Dad?"

"Some very good people, if I remember correctly." Kathleen gave him a puzzled look, but Dudley just smiled and sipped his coffee.

Lila read the letter and it went as follows:

**Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**

_Dear Ms. Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

**Neville Longbottom**

**Deputy Headmaster**

"Dad this has got to be a joke. There's no such thing as magic. And what kind of a name is Longbottom?" As soon as she said that, the doorbell rang. Kathleen stood up and called, "Just a moment please. Leo honey, wipe your mouth."

Dudley listened quietly as his wife answered the door.

"Yes, sir? How can I help you?"

"Hello ma'am. Are you Mrs. Kathleen Dursley?"

"I am."

"Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Draco Malfoy. I'm here to see your daughter Lila."

"What? Why? Has she does something?"

A small chuckle echoed through the hall. "Not at all, Mrs. Dursley. I'm jut here to explain her letter."

"Lila," said Dudley standing up. "Come into the living room with me." Lila hopped up and followed her father into the hall

"Mr. Malfoy?" The blonde man on the stoop had a receding hairline and sharp gray eyes. He had on a formal black suit with a silver shirt and a slightly darker silver tie with a matching pocket-handkerchief. He smiled wanly at Dudley.

"You must be Mr. Dudley Dursley."

Dudley nodded. "Please, come this way and have a seat."

Mr. Malfoy stepped over the threshold and sat in the offered seat in the parlor. He studied the family seated opposite him and glanced to the kitchen where two other children were peeking in. He smiled at them and they giggled and closed the door. He then returned his attention to the eldest child. "You must be Lila correct?"

Lila glanced at her father and nodded. "Yes sir. Lila Lily Dursley. Today is my birthday."

"Well, Miss Lila Lily Dursley, my name is Professor Draco Malfoy. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Lila looked at him skeptically. "Are you playing a joke on me Mr. Malfoy? There's no such thing as magic."

Professor Malfoy frowned ad looked at Dudley. "I thought you were on speaking terms with Potter?"

Dudley looked a bit uncomfortable. "Harry said there was some sort of statute. I didn't know if telling my wife and children would get him into trouble. They never did magic here, so I figured so I'd keep my mouth shut."

The professor nodded as his face cleared. "Well seeing as Lila got her letter, it's safe to tell them that your cousins are magical. And Lila here, is a witch."

Kathleen looked scandalized and greatly offended. "Sir! My child is a perfectly well behaved! How dare you say such a thing!"

"That isn't what he meant Kat," said Dudley hastily, seeing the surprised look on Professor Malfoy's face.

"Oh did you think I meant…? No ma'am, I'm sure she's wonderful. I meant that she is a magical being."

"Okay stop," said Lila, who was looking annoyed. "There isn't such a thing as magic! Mrs. Mobley said so."

"Oh?" said Professor Malfoy mildly. He pulled out what looked like a stick from a hawthorn tree. He pointed it at a picture of the family hanging above the mantle. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Lila gasped in wonder. Then she whirled around to face her father. "Are you saying that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and all my cousins can do _that?!_"

"Yes," answered Professor Malfoy with a chuckle, "and so will you after your first year at Hogwarts."

Lila looked at her father hopefully while her mother just stared at the wizard across from them in shock as he returned the portrait to its place on the wall with a flick of his wrist. "Can I go Mummy, Dad?"

Dudley looked at Professor Malfoy. "Does it cost anything?"

"Not at all. But she will have to buy some school supplies. You'll need to visit Diagon Alley." He paused and added, "Your family can come with mine to get those. My eldest needs new books and my youngest is starting his first year at Hogwarts as well."

Dudley nodded. "If you really want to go Lila, you can."

Lila squirmed in her seat excitedly and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you Dad! I love you so much!"

Professor Malfoy rose from his seat. "I look forward to escorting you to Diagon Alley next week, then."

"Thank you for coming," said Dudley as he walked the professor to the door. "I'd have had a quite a time trying to explain this to her without proof."

"You always could've written to Potter. Speaking of him, I think they'll be at Diagon Alley that week too. My eldest, Scorpius, is good friends and roommates with Albus."

Dudley nodded. "There was an owl across the street. Was he yours?"

"No, he's a school owl. But if you'd like to use it, I don't think Headmistress McGonagall would mind. Just this once."

Professor Malfoy held out his arm and the owl fluttered over. He jerked his head at Dudley and it hopped onto the Muggle's shoulder.

"Have a good day Mr. Dursley."

"And you Professor Malfoy."

Later that night, after putting the children to bed and Kathleen got over the initial shock of learning about magic, Dudley was sitting at his desk, pondering over a piece of paper. Finally, he took pen to paper.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry came down to breakfast the next day and saw Ginny sorting through the mail. "Harry you've gotten a letter from Dudley."

Harry looked surprised. "Really? It isn't anywhere near Christmas."

"That isn't the weirdest part," said Ginny looking amused. "It came by owl."

She handed the letter to her shocked husband, who flipped it over and slid his wand under the flap.

_Dear Harry,_

_My daughter got a Hogwarts letter today. I'm not sure why I'm telling you this except… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I gave you seventeen years of hell. I hope you can forgive me. If my daughter grows up to be like you, I will be the proudest father in the world._

_Sincerely,_

_Dudley_

Harry looked at the letter in silence. Ginny started to get worried after a minute, but was surprised to see Harry smile and fold up the letter, tucking into his robe.

"Harry?"

"Ginny, when the kids go to the platform this year, we're going with Dudley's family as well."

Ginny looked shocked. "What?"

Harry grinned widely. "Lila's gotten a letter."

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know when I'll be publishing the sequel to this, so you should just keep an eye out for it if you're interested. Please review!


End file.
